Collapse
by Anja-chan RUBfel
Summary: "Kamui", plus "été", plus "bus bondé" égal "malaise". Aidez-le, s'il-vous-plait, Monsieur l'agent!


_Bonjour, bonsoir! Déjà quatre ans que j'écris des fanfics, ça se fête! Avec un tout nouveau pairing, qui est pourtant l'un de mes préféré ^^_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Collapse_

Alors qu'il montait dans le bus bondé de monde, Kamui souffla. L'été au Japon était vraiment éprouvant pour un yato : du soleil, du soleil, et encore du soleil. S'il n'avait pas été exilé de force sur Terre, il n'y serait jamais allé.

Malgré toute sa force et son arrogance, il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait des batailles qu'il ne pouvait gagner, et lui, seul contre tous les Harusame, en faisait parti. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et la planète la plus proche était la Terre. Il s'était dit que la Terre était une bonne cachette, les Harusame ne s'y risquaient que rarement et seulement dans les très hautes sphères ou, au contraire, dans les quartiers les plus mal famés. Il était en sécurité, ou presque. Depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant, il essayait de vivre comme un terrien, ce qui était à la fois éprouvant et d'un ennui mortel. Mais le pire, le plus insupportable pour lui était la chaleur. C'était l'une des seules choses contre laquelle il ne pouvait strictement rien et était excessivement faible, même pour quelqu'un de son espèce.

Alors qu'il était debout dans le bus, s'accrochant faiblement à la barre, son regard commença à se voiler. Il sentit vaguement son corps chuter et sa tête cogner contre un siège, l'assommant sur le coup.

Cette saison étant assez calme niveau criminalité, Okita était relégué au poste de contrôleur pour une période indéterminée. Passer sa journée dans les transports à distribuer des prunes ne le passionnait guère, et il soupira en se disant qu'il allait passer cette journée exactement comme la précédente, et celle d'avant, et celle d'encore avant. A peine eut-il le temps de formuler cette pensée qu'il vit sous ses yeux un jeune homme s'évanouir. Ou peut-être était-ce une jeune femme ? Avec son visage fin et doux, et ses longs cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules, il ne saurait l'affirmer avec certitude. Il ordonna qu'on arrête le bus. Il se pencha vers la jeune personne évanouie et posa sa main sur son front. Il était brulant. Il décida de porter la personne dans ses bras - remarquant au passage qu'il avait une carrure plutôt masculine – et sortit du bus. Ils se trouvaient entre deux arrêts, à l'extérieur d'Edo, à la lisière d'une forêt. Il informa le chauffeur qu'il pouvait repartir et qu'il s'occupait de tout.

Une fois le bus parti, il assit le jeune homme contre le tronc d'un arbre, à l'ombre. Il posa une main à l'arrière du crâne de l'inconnu et quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur ses doigts. Grimaçant, il espéra que cette blessure n'était pas grave. Il attrapa son téléphone et s'apprêta à appeler une ambulance lorsqu'une main attrapa son poignet. Il tourna son regard surpris vers deux grands yeux bleus légèrement voilés qui le regardaient faiblement.

« - Qui appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix trainante.

\- Une ambulance. Tu t'es évanoui et, en plus, tu t'es cogné la tête. Tu saignes.

\- C'est bon, je vais bien, n'appelle personne. »

Okita hésita un instant, mais décida qu'après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il s'assit à ses côtés et décida d'au moins attendre que le jeune homme se sente mieux.

« - Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Kamui. Et toi ?

\- Okita Sougo, capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi. »

Kamui grimaça en apprenant qu'il était policier, grimace qui n'échappa pas à Sougo. Ce dernier fit un sourire amusé.

« - Quoi, tu es un criminel ? Un clandestin ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vraiment pas envie de m'occuper de ça.

\- Merci …

\- Tu sais, si tu ne supportes pas la chaleur, tu ne devrais pas laisser tes cheveux détachés, ça tient chaud.

\- Je n'ai rien pour les attacher. »

Okita le regarda un instant, puis défit une ficelle rouge décorative qui était attachée autour du fourreau de son arme et qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de retirer. Il demanda à Kamui de se mettre dos à lui et entreprit de lui attacher les cheveux. Il attrapa les fins cheveux roux de Kamui, les réunit entre ses mains, et les attacha délicatement. Kamui se retourna vers lui, les cheveux attachés en queue-de-cheval haute, quelques mèches courtes entourant son visage.

« - Merci.

\- C'est mon boulot.

\- Ton boulot est de m'arrêter.

\- Je peux le faire, si tu insistes. »

Kamui ne répondit rien mais esquissa un sourire amusé. Ce garçon était fascinant. Il était malin, amusant, et devait sûrement être très fort. Il s'était visiblement pris d'affection pour cet officier.

«- … Tu es sensible au soleil, pâle avec des yeux bleus et aux cheveux roux, tu guéris très vite d'après ce que j'ai vu. Tu es un yato, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

\- Tu dois même être le frère de la petite chinoise qui vit avec le patron Yorozuya. »

Kamui ne répondit pas, ne sachant ce qu'il était préférable de lui dire. Il n'était pas en position de supériorité, et il ne voulait pas blesser inutilement le policier, de toute façon.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur Terre ?

\- J'ai été chassé de là où j'étais. J'ai trouvé refuge sur Terre.

-Donc tu n'es pas là pour te battre ou espionner ?

\- Non. »

A cette réponse, Sougo poussa un discret soupire rassuré qui amusa Kamui. Toujours un peu faible, Kamui se leva pourtant et se pencha vers le visage attentif d'Okita.

« - Tu as l'air rassuré que je ne sois pas ton ennemi. » lui souffla-t-il. « C'est très mignon. »

Il l'embrassa rapidement et Okita écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kamui lui tomba dans les bras. Sougo le rattrapa comme il put et remarqua que Kamui était encore plus brulant qu'avant. La tête posée contre le torse du policier, Kamui avait les yeux fermés et respirait vite.

« - Tu es malade, arrête de t'agiter. » s'écria-t-il en l'allongeant dans l'herbe.

Il enleva son écharpe, y renversa un peu d'eau qu'il avait sur lui et posa le tissu humide sur le front du souffrant. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, mais l'état de Kamui ne s'améliora pas. Commençant à craindre pour la vie du roux, Sougo hésita à appeler l'ambulance malgré l'interdiction de Kamui mais se ravisa et décida de l'amener au Shinsengumi pour prendre soin de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et commença à marcher vers son baraquement. A peine conscient, le yato entrouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« - Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est mignon.

\- Tais-toi ou je t'abandonne pour de bon.

\- Tu ne le feras pas. » murmura-t-il en posant une main sur le torse de son sauveur.

Il releva ses yeux bleus vers ceux rouges de son vis-à-vis, le regardant avec une certaine tendresse.

« - Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, et que tu m'apprécies.

\- Repose-toi.

\- Tu vas essayer de me soutirer des informations ? demanda Kamui, taquinant Sougo.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Parce que je te fais de l'effet. »

Ce disant, Kamui posa une main sur celle de Sougo, y exerçant une faible pression.

« - Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Tu veux que je te dise comment je sais que ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ? Mon oreille… est au niveau de ton cœur. »

Kamui le sentit sursauter légèrement et entendit son cœur s'emballer, ce qui le fit rire.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer de la sorte… ! »

Okita ne dit rien et Kamui n'ajouta rien non-plus, se sentant de plus en plus faible.

Ayant sombré dans l'inconscience, Kamui se réveilla dans un futon, ses yeux se posant sur un plafond blanc crème. Il cligna rapidement des yeux et regarda vaguement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le blond.

« - Tu es réveillé ? C'est pas trop tôt.

\- Tu as pris soin de moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Pas le choix. »

Okita le regarda avec intérêt, fasciné par le jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir son regard bleu le transpercer de part en part, c'était assez agréable et excitant. Kamui lui tendit la main, l'invitant à s'approcher de lui, et le força à se pencher pour l'embrasser. Sougo ne protesta pas, pas mécontent de ce début de relation.


End file.
